Embodiments of the invention relate generally to outdoor modular frame systems and, in particular, to a modular frame system and method for inserting and securing decorative panels to the modular frame.
Current trends have increased the sophistication of outdoor cooking and outdoor entertaining. A growing number of people are constructing outdoor structures to house cooking appliances—such as gas grills, charcoal grills, and smokers—and heat appliances—such as fireplaces and fire pits. These structures bring the benefit of greater storage space and a larger countertop surface for activities such as food preparation, as well as a better aesthetic presentation of the outdoor living space.
The construction of permanent outdoor structures can be time consuming and expensive. In addition, a permanent outdoor structure limits a user's ability to redesign his outdoor space. As a result, an outdoor structure having modular components can be an appealing alternative to a permanent structure, as a modular structure allows the user to build, knock-down, and re-build the outdoor structure in multiple configurations quickly, inexpensively, and without the help of a skilled craftsman. Further, the use of decorative panels to imitate the user's preferred exterior allows the user to achieve the look of stucco, masonry, tile, wood, or other exterior materials without the cost associated with those products.
Currently, outdoor modular structures install the decorative panels on the outside of the modular frame, and secure each decorative panel with a multitude of fasteners after the modular frame has been constructed, such as screws, rivets or other semi-permanent fasteners. This method of securing decorative panels to the modular structures involves extra time as well as extra tools to complete the construction of the modular structure. Further, exposed edges of decorative panels can result in unintentional damage to the decorative panel that could otherwise be avoided by covering the edges of the decorative panels with the modular framing.
Therefore, there is a need for an outdoor modular system designed to interfit panel assemblies having a decorative panel with vertical sections to create the modular frame, and further secure each panel assembly via a simple fastener that does not require the use of tools, such as a thumb screw. This system would simplify construction and decrease the amount of time required for assembly. Such a system would also increase durability of the structure as the edges of each decorative panel, arguably the most vulnerable part of the decorative panel, would be protected by additional components of the panel assembly.